When Our Light Shines Bright
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: The daily life of Vanitas' story on Destiny Islands begin to change, when he meets a boy named Cypress Fairchild Flynn. The two become best friends and help the islanders see Vanitas for who and what he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Vanitas was told that he was a monster, someone nobody could ever come to love and be accepted by. All the harsh words that were said about him, he began to believe. So he lived the rest of his life in sadness and pain, cutting himself off from others and living alone. From inside the secret cave, Vanitas could hear the sound of laughter and happiness echo through his ears...he began to shed a single teardrop. Just then, he looked to his right and saw a boy lying on the ground. Vanitas ran to check on the boy. He held him in his arms. The boy had yellow spiky hair, red shirt, red jeans and red and yellow shoes. There was an anagram "X" on his sleeves, pants and on the center of his shirt. The boy was knocked out cold...Vanitas tried to call out to the boy...but he did not respond. With no plan on what to do, Vanitas carried the boy on his back and headed to the hospital on the village. He carried the boy out of the secret cave and started walking to his small boat. He tried to be sneaky and make a clean getaway. However he wasn't sneaky enough, Xion noticed him carrying a boy and walking away. She ran out of the water and rushed over to Vanitas. He noticed her running and panicked. "What's wrong?" Xion asked Vanitas. He didn't respond, he just gave her the disgusted look and turned away. Xion's friends came rushing to her to figure out the commotion. "What happened?" Sora asked. "None of your business, why don't you go back to the beach and let me worry about my problem." Vanitas said, shouting at Sora. Riku stepped in getting ready to argue with Vanitas but Namíne grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Where did you find him?" Kairi asked, examining the boy. "What's it to you?" Vanitas asked rudely. He began to walk away and placed the boy in the boat. He rowed his way back to the main islands and rushed to the hospital. "Shouldn't we go and help him?" Namíne asked. Everyone paused in thought.

At the emergency room, Vanitas sat in the waiting room, hoping that the doctor would come back. He sat there wondering...why did he help that boy...why didn't he just leave him there...why did he even care? Just then, the automatic room prompted open. Vanitas turned to his right side and saw the kids from the island. "How is he?" Namíne asked. "What are you guys doing here, I said it wasn't any of your concern!" Vanitas said. "Well, we were worried about you two so we came to help you." Kairi claimed. "Worried...about us?" Vanitas said in shock. "You guys don't even know us!" The doctor finally came out and Vanitas stood up. "Your very lucky." the nurse said. "He'll be fine." "Can you tell me what happened to him?" Vanitas asked. "I'm afraid not...there's no explanation to what happened to him." the nurse explained. Vanitas was confused. There was a moment of silence from him and the others. "Can I talk to him?" Vanitas then asked. "Tomorrow, for now, he needs rest." the nurse said. Vanitas didn't argue with her, he bowed in respect and walked out the door. Vanitas headed back to his boat and was ready to return to the islands. Just then, the others came back to stop him. "What do you guys want now?" Vanitas asked, annoyed. "We just wanted to say were proud of you." Sora said, with a smile. "Yeah, what you did was real nice. Bringing that boy to the hospital." Roxas said. "I only brought him to the hospital because I didn't want him in my house." Vanitas claimed. He rowed back to the islands, not looking back. "What a rude kid." Riku said. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Sora asked. "Who cares..." Riku said as he walked away. Everyone began to follow him...everyone except Xion. Vanitas rowed back to the islands and headed into the secret place. He payed hi head on the ground and stared at the night sky. He tried to block out the words that the others said to him...and eventually closed his eyes.

The next morning arrived and Vanitas visited the hospital to visit he boy. "Oh, hello. Your back." the nurse said with a smile. "You said I could see him today." Vanitas claimed. "Yes I did, please follow me." the nurse asked, as she got up and escorted Vanitas to the boys room. They walked through a few halls, took an evaluator to the top floor and finally made it to the boys room. The nurse opened the door and gently pushed Vanitas' back to walk him into the room. Vanitas walked in the room and stared at the boy watching TV. The nurse closed the door behind him and he walked up to the boy. "Hey..." Vanitas said. The boy looked to him and responded with a nod. "What's your name?" Vanitas asked. The boy did not respond, he just titled his head to the right. "What...You can't speak or something?" Vanitas asked, with the tone in his voice turning rude. The boy continued to stare at Vanitas. He just sighed in annoyance. Just then, the boy grabbed a piece of paper and began to write something. He lifted the paper and showed it to Vanitas. "Are you trying to ask me for my name?" Vanitas said, reading the words on the paper. He shook his head to the boys response. The boy grabbed a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and gave it to Vanitas. Vanitas examined it and noticed something written on it. "Good Luck, Cypress Strife". "Your name is Cypress?" Vanitas asked. The boy responded by nodding is head. "Well Cypress, in case you didn't know, I saved your life and brought you here, last night." Vanitas explained. Cypress stuck out his hand. Vanitas grabbed his hand and shook it. Cypress smiled, in response to saying thank you. Vanitas smiled and continued to shake his hand. "Look uh...I'm going to get some ice cream, you want some?" Vanitas asked. Cypress nodded his head saying "yes". Vanitas smiled and headed out the hospital room. He walked through the village and made it to the ice cream stand. He purchased two ice cream bars and headed back to the hospital. Just then, he heard someone calling out his name. Vanitas turns around and sees Kairi, Namíne and Xion running after him. "Hello, Vanitas." Kairi greeted. Vanitas looked down to the ground. "What do you want?" He asked rudely. "Oh come one, cut the act." Kairi said. "What are you talking about?" Vanitas asked. "We all know your not such a rotten guy." Kairi claimed. "Why do you have two ice cream bars?" Namíne asked. "Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?" Kairi asked. Vanitas' head lifted up in a mere second. "NO, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Vanitas said shouting at Kairi. "Should you be with your boyfriends?" Vanitas asked the girls. "What do you mean?" Namíne asked. "Don't play stupid with me...Kairi is with Sora, your with Roxas and Xion...your with Riku." Vanitas claimed. The three girls, blushed massively. "That's not true, there just our friends!" Kairi, Namíne and Xion said together. "Yeah...sure." Vanitas said, with a little smirk. "Anyways, I gotta go." "Where are you going?" Xion asked. "None of your business." Vanitas said as he walked away. Vanitas finally made it to the hospital and back to Cypress. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Vanitas said, handing the ice cream over too Cypress. The two began to eat away the day. The time went by and it was 11:00. The nurse came to inform Vanitas that he had to leave. "Same thing tomorrow, Cypress?" Vanitas asked. Cypress nodded his head saying "yes". And with that, Vanitas headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the third day and Vanitas returns to the hospital to see Cypress. "Hey, Cypress, what's up?" Vanitas says greeting his acquaintance. Cypress tried to speak but his voice was a little rusty. "Hey, Hey, your not allowed to speak, remember?" Vanitas said worried and reminding Cypress. Cypress closed his mouth quickly. "How about some ice cream, huh?" Vanitas said, with a smile. Cypress smiled and nodded. "Be right back." Vanitas said as he rushed out the hospital. He ran outside and dashed to the ice cream stand. He purchased the ice cream bars and headed back to the hospital. "Here you go, one fresh ice..." Vanitas said before getting cut off. He and Cypress heard a huge thud, behind them. When Vanitas turned around, he saw Kairi, Namíne and Xion on the floor. Vanitas' head falls to the ground in embarrassment. "What are you guys doing?" Vanitas said walking up to them? "We wanted to see the friend you made." Kairi said, jumping back on her feet. "I said it wasn't any of your business." Vanitas said, annoyed. "C'mon, Vanitas, we just wanted to see your new friend, why do you have to be so mean?" Namíne asked. "YOU KNOW WHY!" Vanitas said shouting and the girls. The girls just stood there in fear and confusion. Cypress grabbed Vanitas' arm. He turned around at Cypress...he tried to calm Vanitas down, tried to prevent him from getting worked up. But it didn't work..."I gotta go." Vanitas said in disappointment. "Enjoy the ice cream." And with that Vanitas stormed out.

The girls stood there in confusion...Cypress just stared at Vanitas walk out. The nurse came in asking what the yelling was about. Namíne and walked up and explained that it was there fault. They walked out the hospital in sadness. Kairi and Namíne continued to walk off but Xion stood there and watched Vanitas row back to the islands. She didn't know Vanitas very well...but even she can see that he was hurting. That night, Vanitas was at the main islands beachside. Just then, he saw a girl come up to him. She had long blonde hair and was wearing some kind of Japanese red outfit. "Are you Vanitas by any chance?" The woman asked. "What's it to you?" Vanitas asked rudely. "Well, someone named Aerith is asking for you." The woman said. "She works at the hospital...it's about Cypress." Hearing his name, Vanitas jumped up and dashed to the hospital. When he got there, he was talking to Aerith. She mentioned that Cypress was ready to leave the hospital but she needed someone to take him back home. And since Vanitas was the only one that Cypress knew, Vanitas was capable of achieving this job. Vanitas gladly accepted the job. Aerith and Vanitas put Cypress in the wheelchair and Vanitas rides him out the hospital. "So where do you live?" Vanitas asked Cypress. Cypress points to a house just off the distance. "Okay then, let's go." Vanitas said as he rides the wheelchair to the house. "Vanitas opens the door and turns the light on. The inside of Cypress' was spotless, it was carefully decorated. "Whoa, nice place." Vanitas said, still in shock. "You should be okay now but I'll stay with you for now." Vanitas helped Cypress on his couch. It didn't take him long for him to fall asleep. Vanitas sat in a chair and waited for the next day to arrive.

The next morning was finally here. The sun was high in the sky as it brightened the main islands. The sunlight shined through the windows of Cypress' home. Vanitas was awakened by the rays of the sun shining through his face and stood up to check on Cypress. The boy was still as quiet as an owl. Sound asleep, with drool hanging from his chin. Vanitas nearly smiled at his childlike appearance. Knowing that Cypress would be alright, it was time for Vanitas to head out. He left a note on Cypress' living room table and walked out the door. Vanitas silently closed the door and heard footsteps behind him. "Hello there." said a strange woman. "Who are you?" Vanitas asked. He had encounter someone new girl. She had dark skin, black hair, wore glasses and had a girly appearance. "My name is Isabelle." she introduced. "So...your Vanitas?" Isabelle asked. "Yes...why do you ask?" Vanitas asked. "Kairi, Namíne and Xion mention you." Isabelle said. Vanitas was still in shock. Why would the girls mention him, they didn't even know him. "They say that your a nice guy...nicer than even Sora and Roxas." Isabelle claimed. Vanitas looked down in doubt. "And what about Riku and the others?" Vanitas asked. Isabelle wasn't quite sure what Vanitas meant when he asked that. "Do they say nice things about me...or do they say rotten things?" Vanitas said. Isabelle was stuck...didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't let Riku's words get to you." Isabelle claimed. "I know he can seem harsh but he's really not a bad guy." Vanitas didn't believe Isabelle's words...he just walked away. "Vanitas!" Isabelle said, calling out to him. Luckily, he stopped in his tracks. "The girls and I are having a party tonight, why don't you come?" Isabelle asked. "I don't think I'll be invited...seeing as though I'm a monster." Vanitas said. It all made sense. The islanders were afraid of Vanitas because they though he was a "monster". "Besides, what makes you think Sora, Roxas or Riku will be happy to see me there?" Vanitas asked, beginning to walk away. "Who says that they will?" Vanitas and Isabelle turned around to see Cypress, standing on his two legs. "Cypress..." Vanitas said in shock. "Your walking?" Isabelle claimed. "Yeah...but not completely." Cypress claimed. Cypress began to wobble and almost fell. Vanitas and Isabelle quickly grabbed onto Cypress' arms. "Who cares if your a monster, you proved to me that your more than that." Cypress said. Vanitas was confused by what Cypress meant. "He's right, Vanitas. You might be a monster but your not a bad guy." Isabelle claimed. Vanitas wasn't sure whether to believe them or smile. "So whad'ya say, let's head to the party and rock the night away!" Cypress said with a smile on his face. Vanitas was stunned, he looked to Isabelle and she smiled as well. Vanitas gave into them and said..."Alright, let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark outside and Isabelle, Vanitas and Cypress were on there way to the party. Isabelle walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Vanitas was trying to perfect his hair and straighten his collar. "Would you knock it off, there's nothing wrong with the way your dressed." Cypress said annoyed at Vanitas' nonstop fidgeting. "Yeah but..." Vanitas said, before getting cut off. "You look fine, your bound to attract a girls attention." Cypress said, smiling. Vanitas wasn't sure if he could trust what Cypress said...considering most of the girls on Destiny Village was afraid of him...all of them except Kairi, Namíne, Xion and Isabelle. The door finally opened and inside was colorful lights and so many people dancing on the floor. Hey, you guys, I'm glad you came!" Kairi said, greeting the three. "Come on, let's go." Isabelle said, walking inside. Cypress and Vanitas walked inside and the light were flashing all around the room and there were so many people dancing. People began to stare...wondering why the "Creature of the Island" was at the party. Vanitas wasn't so sure that he should've came. Cypress began seeing Vanitas' face and felt bad for him. He grabbed his hand and ran outside to the balcony. "Cypress, what are you doing?" Vanitas asked. "Listen, Vanitas, you can't let those idiots get you down." Cypress said, trying to cheer his friend up. "There words shouldn't matter to you. All the words that should matter is mine and Isabelle's." Vanitas began to lightly lift his head. "Yeah...your right...thanks, Cypress." Vanitas said, smiling. Cypress smiled back and the two headed back to the party. They regrouped with the girls at the table. "Hey, Cypress, it's good to see you up on your feet." Kairi said. "Thanks, it's still a challenge." He replied, smiling. Vanitas looked to his side and noticed Xion looking at him and then turning away. He didn't bother talking to her...she never even said much words to him. "So were headed to the dance floor, you wanna join us?" Kairi asked? "Uhhh...no thanks, I don't dance." Cypress replied. "Oh, come on!" Kairi complained as she grabbed Cypress and Vanitas' hands. She dragged him to the dance floor and began dancing. Cypress and Vanitas stood there, looking at each other in confusion. "Come on you guys, dance." Kairi demanded. "Kairi, Cypress already told you, we don't dance." Vanitas reminded her. "Well, that's too bad. Once your on the dance floor, you HAVE to dance." She explained. She grabbed Vanitas and pushed him to Xion and grabbed Cypress and pushed him to Namíne. Both of them stood there, staring into the girls eyes. "May I have this dance?" Cypress asked, nervously? Namíne blushed and nodded. Cypress and Namíne began to dance, wish it could be said the same for Vanitas and Xion. A romantic and slow song began to play and everyone grabbed a partner and began to dance slowly. Vanitas and Xion just stood there...not a word. "Wanna dance...with me?" Xion asked. His face began to blush...but he grabbed her hands and held her close.

Vanitas and Xion began to dance slower and slower...it was like they were the only ones in the room. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. Vanitas examined her...she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She stared into Vanitas' eyes...she didn't see him as some sort of monster anymore. Vanitas began to lean in and try to kiss Xion. She was hypnotized in his eyes and she leaned in as well. The music suddenly stopped and she came back to her senses. She was so close to kissing Vanitas but she stopped. She placed her finger on his lips and pulled him closer. "Meet me tonight and the lit house." Xion said, whispering in Vanitas' ear. He just saw her walk away. He knew then what had happened...he fell in love with Xion. But he didn't wanna wait any longer, he snuck out the door and followed Xion. He saw heading I to a house with light on at the top window. He followed her in...but she was nowhere to be found. The door suddenly closed behind him and saw Xion. "Xion, what are you...?" Vanitas asked, before he was cut off. She rushed to him, fell back on the couch and began kissing his lips with no control. Vanitas was in shock...but he didn't stop. All night, Vanitas and Xion began to kiss each other's lips. Even Vanitas wanted to rest, Xion didn't. She continued to kiss his lips 24/7. But after a while...she finally stopped. "You led me here to do this, didn't you?" Vanitas asked. "Guilty as charged." Xion said. She began kissing his neck. Vanitas blushed...he didn't know what to do, he just laid there and let Xion kiss his neck. "Aren't you worried your friends will wonder where you are?" Vanitas asked Xion. "They'll know tomorrow." She replied, not caring. She stopped kissing his neck and returned to his lips. Vanitas was confused, before Cypress came into the picture, she wanted nothing to do with Vanitas but now...she was all over Vanitas...I guess being a good guy opened Xion's eyes to Vanitas. It was 9:00 when Xion led Vanitas into her house. Now it was 12:00 and Vanitas was still on the couch. Xion was beside him fast asleep. Vanitas was talking on the phone with Isabelle and Cypress. He told them that was at Xion's house and that he was gonna stay there until the morning. He also asked Isabelle to inform Kairi and Namíne of this.

The next morning arrived and Vanitas woke up. Xion was nowhere beside him. He looked all over the house and he couldn't find her. Just then, she jumped on his back and landed on the bed. "Your still here?" Vanitas asked in shock. "Of course, where did you think I went?" Xion asked. "I...I thought you just left me here..." Vanitas said in an upset voice. "Why would you think that?" Xion asked, in shock. "Is it because you thought I was still held some feelings of fear towards you?" Vanitas had no words to say...he cared for Xion but he didn't want her to leave. "Vanitas...if I was afraid of you, I wouldn't be here with you right or last night." Xion said. "But why are you still here...?" Vanitas asked. "Why do you think?" Xion asked. "Because I love you...and I wanna be with you." Vanitas was in shock, he had no words to say. "But are you loyal...even to a monster to me?" Vanitas asked. "I promise you that I will." Xion said, kissing Vanitas' lips. He wasn't sure if he should believe her...but her kiss was pulling him closer to and he gave into it. The few days that went by, Vanitas and Xion were spending the days together. Vanitas has never felt as happy as he already. And because of her, he has been making friends much easier. There have been times when everyone gave him a disgusted look but Xion always knew how to make him smile and feel safe. Vanitas' hollow heart began to fill with ease and security. With his new friends Cypress, Isabelle, Kairi, Namíne and Xion, he found something he's never had...a family and there loyalty.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a couple of days and Vanitas has spent most of his time with Xion. As for Isabelle and Cypress, they were off doing there own thing...well, Isabelle was anyway. Cypress took a train to Sunset Terrace in Twilight Town. He sat on top of Sunset Hill and watched the sun set it's beautiful red color. Just then, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Namíne. She was holding two ice cream bars, in her hand. "Eating two bars of ice cream?" Cypress asked. "Not trying to give yourself an ulcer, are you?" Namíne merely smiled and sat down beside him. She handed him one of the ice cream bars. He didn't question her actions, he simply took it and began eating. "Slow down, Cypress. It's not going anywhere." Namíne said, trying to make a joke. "Vanitas said these were the best in town. I wanna see how it is." Cypress explained. "You guys must be really close by now." Namíne claimed. "Well, of course. He's my best friend." Cypress said. "I didn't know Vanitas had such a hard life." Namíne stated. "Where'd that come from, all of a sudden?" Cypress asked. "Back then, I use to be afraid of Vanitas...I never spoke to him." Namíne said. Cypress ducked his head to the ground and his face began to frown. "Maybe you shouldn't judge someone by there appearance." Cypress said, sounding hostile. "Vanitas is a good guy, I just wish some people would see that." Namíne had no response, she knew he was right. "Sometimes I think me and Isabelle will be Vanitas' only friends." Cypress said, bursting out with anger. "That's not true, Kairi, Xion and I are his friends." Namíne corrected. "Friends don't judge someone by there appearance." Cypress said, correcting her. "Friends accept each other for who they are." "Maybe we haven't done that but that doesn't mean we can't try." Namíne stated. Cypress turned the other way around. He knew she was right but didn't believe her. She then grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "Just give me a chance and you'll see." Namíne said. Cypress didn't wanna believe her but he gave in.

Just then, more footsteps came from behind them, it was Kairi. "So there you two are." Kairi stated. "Out on a date?" Cypress and Namíne looked at each other and then at there hands. They quickly released each other from there grip, blushing red. "Relax, I'm just kidding around." Kairi stated. "Why are you here, Kairi?" Namíne asked. "Looking for you two." Kairi replied. She informed Cypress and Namíne that a girl by the name of Naramix was holding a party at the islands tonight and invited half of the main islanders. This..."Naramix" was apparently an old friend of one of the islanders named "Larxene". Namíne offered to go. Cypress wasn't sure. He always went everywhere Vanitas went. "I can't go, I'm gonna stay at home." Cypress explained, walking away. Kairi grabbed his arm to stop him. "Come on, is it because Vanitas?" Kairi asked. Cypress had no words to say. "Vanitas is gonna be there and so will Xion and Isabelle." Kairi stated. Cypress soon lifted his head. "Come with his, Cypress." Namíne asked. Looking into there eyes, Cypress couldn't help but to smile. "Alright, you got me. I'll go." Cypress said. The girls jumped up and down and walked off...with Cypress in there arms. That night, Kairi, Namíne and Cypress arrived at the islands. "Ready?" Kairi said, wrapping her arms around Cypress' arm. Cypress blushed and couldn't say anything. "Yeah, let's go!" Namíne said, wrapping her arm around Cypress. He blushed redder than red. The two pulled Cypress all the way to the party. Sora and Roxas came walking up to them. "Well, you two on a date with him?" Sora asked, winking at Cypress. Cypress blushed and began to struggle speaking. "What...of-of course not!" "Suuuuure." Roxas said. "Let's go, were missing the party!" Sora said, running away. Roxas followed behind. Everyone began to dance, chat and goof off. Cypress looked around for Vanitas but could not find him.

On the other side of the island, Vanitas and Xion were alone. The two were locked in a passionate kiss. "Promise me we'll stay together." Xion asked. Vanitas looked at her and smiled. "I promise. It's you and me. Forever." Vanitas explained. Xion smiled and continued kissing her. Before they knew it, Vanitas and Xion were lying on the sand, still locked in there kiss. Back at the party, Cypress still continued searching for his friend. He ended up inside of the secret place (where Vanitas found him). He looked around but no one was inside. As he was about to leave, something happened. Picturing began to flash through his mind. He could see him wandering the island. He entered the secret cave. And then...he was jumped by some kids. The picture rushed through his head. Cypress dropped to his knees. His head began to hurt, he couldn't make it stop! Outside the cave, Namíne was looking for Cypress, she couldn't HIM anywhere. Just then, she heard a sudden noise from the secret cave. She went in to investigate and she noticed Cypress on the floor, screaming in pain. Namíne rushed to him. "Cypress, what's the matter?" She asked. But Cypress couldn't hear her. He continued to scream louder and louder, until he began to cry tears. Namíne held him close and prayed that he'd come back. Within Cypress' mind, a bright flash of light occurred, blinding the images in his head. Cypress opened his eyes and looked around the cave. "Cypress, your alright!" Namíne said, in relief. "Namíne, what are you doing here?" Cypress asked. "I heard you screaming and came to check on you." She explained. She held him close, didn't let go. Cypress was still in surprise. He simply smiled, grabbed her head and kissed her lips. Namine was surprised. She didn't move. Then, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The party went on and everyone didn't notice Vanitas, Xion, Cypress OR Namíne gone. Naramix looked around and noticed a tall woman with short blue hair and a blue bathing suit. She walked over to her and offered her a drink. Wether woman took it and said "thank you". "So what are you doing here?" Naramix asked. "Waiting for Terra and Ven." She said. "Boyfriends?" Naramix asked. "No, just friends. "You shouldn't be wearing an outfit like that." Naramix said. "Why not?" The woman asked. "People might get the wrong idea." Naramix said, staring into the woman's eyes. "You didn't even tell me your name." Naramix explained. "It's Aqua." "Aqua, you say...what a beautiful name...for such a beautiful woman." Naramix complimented. Aqua began to grow fearful of Naramix. Naramix grabbed Aqua's hand and started to walk off. "Where are we going? What about your party?" Aqua asked. "We won't be gone long...hopefully." Naramix explained. They climbed up a ladder and saw the ocean view at night. "Lovely, isn't it?" Naramix asked. "Yes, it is." Aqua's replied. Naramix came closer to Aqua, wrapping her arms around Aqua body. "Wha...what are you doing?" Aqua asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Naramix responded. She kissed Aqua's neck, holding her tightly. All Aqua could do was stand there blushing like crazy. "Do you even know what your doing?" Aqua asked. "No but it's never to late to learn." Naramix said. Aqua turned around and stared into her eyes. Naramix grew closer and closer and eventually kissed her lips. Aqua was shocked...she couldn't move...but she closed her eyes as well. Aqua slowly raised her hands into Naramix's shoulders. Naramix held Aqua's waist and the two kissed. No distractions, no interruptions, just a long passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, after the party, Cypress woke up in a strange room. He looked around trying to examine anything familiar but nothing WAS familiar. Just then, he felt someone touch his chest, he looked to his side and saw Namíne sleeping. "Namíne...what is she...?" Cypress thought to himself. Then, it all came back to him. After the party...and there make out session, Namíne and Cypress went back to the party to enjoy themselves. After that, it was over and everyone headed home. Cypress was going to head home but Namíne grabbed his hand. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Namíne asked. Cypress blushed and was in shock. "You want me...to stay with you?" Cypress said, having his face turn bright red. "Pleeeeeeease?" Namíne asked, circling her finger around his chest. Cypress couldn't stop blushing. "Well...uh, you see...the thing is...I was...I had too..." Cypress said, blushing like crazy. Namíne wasn't interested in what he had to say, she kissed his lips to shut him up. Cypress' eyes began to close slowly, as he became hypnotized by her kiss. He eventually grabbed ahold of her, tight locking her in his arms and kissing her back. Namíne wrapped her arms around Cypress' neck, passionately kissing him. She began to drag him into her house, still locked in the kiss. Cypress was locked in the kiss as well, as he shut the door behind them. "Of course, that's what happened." Cypress said, regaining his memories. Just then, Namíne began to wake up, seeing Cypress staring at her. "Good morning." Cypress said. Namíne smiled and responded..."good morning".

In another house, Vanitas woke up, he was in Xion's room again. As he got up, he heard a moaning sound behind him. It was Xion, tossing and turning. She woke up and saw Vanitas awake. "Your still here?" Xion asked. "You seem surprised." Vanitas said. "I thought you would've left to check on Cypress." Xion claimed. "Well, when you fell asleep last night, I tried calling his phone but he didn't pick up." Vanitas explained. "Oh..." Xion simply said. "Wanna go and get some breakfast?" Vanitas asked. "Sure...but first." Xion said. She grabbed Vanitas' shoulder and pulled him down on the bed. "I wanna finish where we left off." Xion said. "But uh...didn't we do that last night?" Vanitas asked, blushing. "Not according to me." Xion said. She sat on top of him and drew closer to his face. Vanitas could do nothing but blush. "You enjoy this too much, don't you?" Vanitas asked. "Are you telling me you don't?" Xion asked. Vanitas simply smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Xion kissed his lips, still holding him on the bed. Xion pulled away for a minute to merely say "I love you". Vanitas was shocked...but smiled. He pulled her back in for a kiss and she did nothing. The two were locked in a kiss all morning long.

In a third household, Aqua felt something on her neck and began to open her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Naramix beside her. Aqua quickly raised from the bed! "What's going on? Where am I?" Aqua asked, blushing. "Relax, you just passed out after having too many paopu juice." Naramix claimed. "And you brought me here?" Aqua asked. "That's right." Aqua looked under the covered and noticed she was still in her bathing suit. She couldn't help but blush. "Nothing happened, calm down." Naramix said, getting off the bed. "I should go, Terra and Ven are probably worried about me." Aqua claimed. "Don't worry about that, they know where you are." Naramix said. "What?" Aqua said, surprised. "They helped me carry you here." Naramix claimed. "Well, look I appreciate you for your hospitality but I should really be going." Aqua said, getting out of the bed. Naramix grabbed her arms and sat her down. "Calm down, you have plenty of time to get home. I thought we could have some fun together." Naramix suggested. "I think you and I have a different idea about fun." Aqua claimed. "You worry too much, live a little." Naramix said. She began rubbing Aqua's shoulders and kissing her neck. Aqua blushed more and more. "Don't be so uptight." Naramix said. She drew closer and closer to Aqua, leaning in to try and kiss her. Aqua turned away, still blushing. She might have kissed her last night but that didn't mean she was into her. But Naramix wasn't taking no for an answer. She turned Aqua's head back to her and kissed her lips. Aqua's eyes grew large and her face turned red. But...she seemed to enjoy it. She fell back, hypnotized and locked in the kiss. Naramix simply continued to kiss Aqua, not letting go of her for one second.

Back in Namíne's house, Namíne cleaning the dishes. "By the way, Cypress?" Namíne called out. "Yeah?" Cypress replied. "Were having a school play at our school, will you be there to come and see me and the girls?" Namíne asked. "Yeah, of course I will." Cypress said. "Perfect! You can bring a guest if you'd like." Namíne suggested. "A guest, huh? Who should I bring?" Cypress thought to himself. "Don't worry about it, you have until tonight to think about it." Namíne said. "Well, that's good." Cypress said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What should we do after the play?" Namíne asked. "How about we go out? You, me and a couple of friends?" Cypress suggested. "Sounds good. We could use that." Namíne said. "Don't you worry about a thing, you'll be great!" Cypress claimed. "You think so?" Namíne asked. "Of course. Just believe that you can do it." Cypress stated. "Yeah, your right, thank you, Cypress." Namíne said. "No problem." Cypress said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

On the night of the show, everyone came to the school and took there seat in front of the stage. Vanitas and Isabelle looked around. "Vanitas, where's Cypress?" Isabelle asked. "Not sure, I thought he'd be the first one here." Vanitas said. "Yumi, do you know where Cypress is?" Isabelle asked. "No, not at all." Yumi claimed. Somewhere far from the school, Cypress was running to the school, hoping to make it in time...just then, he saw someone, walking to the islands. Cypress got an eerie feeling, just from looking at him. Right at the edge of the water, the man disappeared. Cypress ran over to investigate but there was no sign of him. Cypress took one of the boats and made his way to the island. He looked all over and saw a man going into the secret place. Cypress chased after him and found him staring at the door...or window-like object. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Cypress asked. The hooded man turned around and stared at the boy. "Who are you?" Cypress asked. There was a moment of silence...and then Cypress began to hear voices..."you haven't the slightest idea what's about to happen". "Huh?" Cypress said, in confusion. The hooded man began to charge at Cypress. Cypress' screams echoed from inside the secret place.

"Where is he?" Namíne asked, peeking out of the curtains. "Cypress still hasn't shown up?" Kairi asked. "No and it's almost time for the show to begin." Namíne said, in a worried tone. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Xion said. "Yeah, there's no way he'd miss your show." Kairi said. "Yeah, I guess so." When Namíne peeked out the curtains again, she saw Cypress standing in the back of the audience. She heart lifted up, relieved that he made it. 3 hours go by and the show begins to start. Everyone is laughing, gasping and clapping in amusement by the show. Once the show was over, Namíne went back stage to find Cypress. Surely enough, he was right there, waiting for her. She ran to him, holding him tightly, as he spun her around. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it." Namíne said. "And miss my chance of seeing you in this outfit, no way." Cypress said, trying to be flirty. Namíne simply blushed, covering her face. She then noticed a strange object around his neck. It was half of a necklace, in the shape of a black heart. "Cypress, what is this?" Namíne asked. "Don't know, so weirdo from the secret place gave it to me." Cypress explained. "Weirdo? Who was he, what was he doing there, did he hurt you?" Namíne said, asking countless questions. "Relax, relax, I'm fine." Cypress claimed. He then grabbed Namíne's hand and pulled her to the dressing room. "Cypress, what are you doing?" Namíne asked. Cypress pulled something out of his pocket. It was half of a necklace, in the shape of a white heart. "Where did you get this?" Namíne asked. "From the same strange man I met." Cypress claimed. "It's the same as mine." Cypress said. He began to hook it around Namíne's neck. "I want you to have it." Cypress said. Namíne simply smiled and kissed his lips. Cypress began to kiss her as well, locked in a never ending kiss. As the passion began to hypnotize them, Cypress' bright blue eyes...turned golden.

Xion came barging in, witnessing the little "session" Cypress and Namíne were having. "Oops, sorry guys." Xion said, blushing. "Something you need, Xion?" Cypress asked. "Yeah, everybody is leaving, thought you should know." Xion explained. "Okay, thank you, Xion." Namíne said. Xion closed the door behind her and headed home. "Shall we?" Cypress asked. "We shall." Namíne responded. Everybody begins to exit the building and return home. When Cypress and Namíne returned home, he went straight to his room. He crashed out on the bed and his golden eyes changed to its original color. 20 minutes go by and Namíne walks into the room. She crawls into the bed and lays her head on Cypress' chest. "How'd you enjoy the show?" Namíne asked. "I liked it, you were great on the stage." Cypress said. "Was I really good?" Namíne asked. "Of course you were." Cypress said. It didn't take long for Namíne to fall asleep...along with Cypress. At Vanitas and Xion's house, they were down stairs watching TV. "What did you think of the show?" Xion asked. "What did I think? Xion, you were incredible, on stage." Vanitas claimed. "Was I really good?" Xion asked. "Of course you were, do I ever lie to you?" Vanitas asked. Xion simply smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It seems as everyone was having a good night...however, back on the islands, Cypress returned to see the stranger he had fought. "Alright, spill it, what is it that you want from me?" Cypress asked. "Who said that I wanted anything?" The stranger asked. "Then why'd you give me the necklace?" Cypress asked. "So you could be whole." The stranger claimed. "What's THAT mean?" Cypress asked.

Just then, the stranger grabbed ahold of Cypress head, digging his fingers into his head. Out of nowhere, Cypress began to see things, horrible things. He saw a man with unspeakable powers, using them for his own selfish needs and harming innocent people, and taking there lives away. Then, he saw him absorbing a huge amount of powers from some kind of monster and then using that powers against the people. He also saw him...losing someone he truly loved. After that, Cypress fell back. The stranger removed his hood. "Do build a brighter future...Cypress Strife". The stranger said, before he disappeared. "Cypress, Cypress, can you hear me?" Said a voice in the distance. Cypress slowly opened his eyes to find Roxas. "Who...are you?" Cypress asked. "My name is Roxas, are you alright?" Roxas asked. "I think..." Cypress said. He suddenly got up, in a flash and looked around. "Where'd that man go? Cypress asked. "Man?" Roxas asked, in confusion. "Yeah, there was a man in a black coat here, just before I passed out." Cypress explained. "What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. "Huh?" Cypress said, in confusion. "There was no one around, except for me." Roxas said. Cypress was lost and confused...was it all a dream, was there really no one around? "Look, it's getting late, better get home, before Namíne gets worried." Roxas said. "Yeah, good idea." Cypress said, leaving to his boat. As Cypress headed home, Roxas stood there in unease and confusion. "Cypress was talking about some man in a black coat. Is the organization back?" Roxas thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, when Cypress woke up, Namíne was gone. He looked around the house and she was gone...nowhere to be found. So when he walked outside, the sight was beyond description...the entire main island was burned to the ground, all the house were reduced to burning wood and ashes, the ground was nearly on fire and the sky was cover in a dark red color. And off the distance, there was a huge creature, he created a giant fireball in his hand and launched it at the Destiny Islands, completely destroying it. Cypress closed his eyes to prevent seeing any more of the nightmare...and that's all it was...a nightmare. When Cypress opened his eyes, he found himself back in the room. Namíne was right there beside him. "Is something wrong, Cypress?" Namíne asked. Cypress couldn't speak, he was still recovering from the nightmare. "Cypress, what happened?" Namíne asked. "Nothing...just a bad dream." Cypress finally explained. "You sure your okay?" Namíne asked. "Yeah, I am now." Cypress said, laying back down. Cypress and Namíne returned to sleep. The true next morning, Cypress opened his eyes and checked out the window, everything was fine, no change, no nothing. Cypress sighed in relief. As he was looking for Namíne, he heard the shower running. Which helped rest a little more, knowing she was alright.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. When Cypress opened it, Vanitas and Xion were standing right there. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Cypress asked. "Well, as you know, tomorrow is summer vacation..." Xion said. "So?" Cypress simply said. "That means that were all going to the beach, don you wanna tag along?" Vanitas asked. "Sure, if Namíne wants to go as well." Cypress said. "Great, give us a call, when you make up your mind." Vanitas said. "Sure". Cypress, said closing the door. "Who was that?" A voice from behind asked. When Cypress turned around, he saw Namíne in a purple towel. "Oh, that was just uh, Vanitas and Xion." Cypress said, blushing. "What did they want?" Namíne asked. "Just to see if we wanted to go with them to the beach." Cypress informed Namíne. "Yeah, that's fine with me." Namíne said. "Okay, I'll give them a call." Cypress said. Cypress dialed Vanitas to let him know that he and Namíne could hang out with them. 30 minutes later, Namíne and Cypress gathered there stuff and left the house. As they were walking, they saw all there friends at the bus stop. "You guys made it!" Sora said, excited. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Roxas said. "Nah, we just had to grab a few things." Cypress said. "And your right on time, here comes the bus." Riku said. The bus arrived and everyone began to get onboard. Sora sat with Kairi, Cypress sat with Namíne, Riku sat with Isabelle, Roxas sat with Yumi and Vanitas sat with Xion (of course). A couple of drives around the block, they made it to the beach. Everybody ran out, all excited and headed to the water. Cypress and Vanitas just stared in amazement. "I've never been here before." Cypress said. "Neither have I." Vanitas said. "Come on, you two, let's go have some fun." Xion said, dragging Vanitas with her. Cypress and Namíne just smiled at each other and began walking to there friends.

Almost everyone was in the water, enjoying themselves. Except for Cypress, Riku and Namíne. Cypress was smiling, having to feel whole for the first time in his life. Namíne was on the side lines, drawing and watching her friends enjoy themselves. "Hey, Namíne." Vanitas said, walking over to her. "Hello, Vanitas." Namíne greeted. "Have fun playing in the water?" "Yeah, Xion has kept me busy, I'm glad I was able to sneak away." Vanitas said, trying to be funny. "It's so nice to see everyone having fun and getting along." Namíne said. "Yeah, glad we all came today." Vanitas said. "So I heard most of the islanders apologized for treating you so badly." Namíne claimed. "Yeah, they did...it felt good." Vanitas said. "Well, you have Cypress to thank for that." Namíne said. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the guy I am today." Vanitas claimed. "Cypress truly is something, isn't he?" Namíne said. I guess that's why your so crazy about him?" Vanitas asked. "Yes I am." Namíne said, staring at Cypress. "There you are, Vanitas!" Xion said. "Hello, Xion." Vanitas said. "I thought you wanted to keep swimming?" Xion asked. "I do but I needed to rest." Vanitas said. "Sorry." Xion said, in sadness. "Well, let's go!" Vanitas said, carrying Xion, in his arms. Namíne smiled and softly laughed, as she saw the two together.

Time went by pretty slow as the sun began to set. Everyone began to gather together, ready to head home. "Okay, everybody, time to go." Roxas said. "Wait a minute, where's Sora and Kairi?" Vanitas asked. "I thought they were here." Xion said. Somewhere up in the rocks, Sora and Kairi were watching the sun go down. "It's beautiful." Kairi said, staring at the beautiful sunset. "Yes it is." Sora said. "Sora, do you think we'll always be together?" Kairi asked. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well, somewhere, deeper in the future, will we stay like this, forever?" Kairi asked. "Of course, you know that I'll always keep us together." Sora claimed. "You promise?" Kairi asked. "No, I don't promise...I swear it." Sora said. Kairi smiled at and Sora began to smiled back at her. The two gazed into each other's eyes and began to lean towards one another. They lips touched and began to share there feelings for one another. Between the two, it felt as if time slowed down and everything disappeared. Just then, they heard laughing and giggling from behind them. As they looked, they saw there friends behind them. "So, THIS is where you've been?" Cypress said. "Yeah, sorry about that." Sora said. "It's no problem." Isabelle said. "So, I guess this makes you two a couple now?" Yumi asked. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and simply smiled.

**THE END!**


End file.
